


Thunder Nights

by kams_log



Series: Give Me That Punk [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comforting Castiel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punk Dean, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troublemaker/Good kid Prompt: Punks can get scared of thunderstorms too.</p><p>Dean's afraid of thunder, and with the storm moving in, Castiel makes it his mission to help Dean in any way he can. (Even if it means cuddling all night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Nights

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i've had this written for several weeks but i didn't know if it was any good. but i thought you might like it :) please enjoy!

Dean shoved his ringed hands in his pockets and stared up at the sky. It was dark and gray. Not a speck of blue could be seen through the clouds, and the distant thrum of the television inside echoed weather reports of rain showers and possible thunder storms.

He’d been hoping the weatherman was wrong. He was hoping for a quick rain shower and then blue skies for the rest of the evening. But no such luck. The sky was dark and ominous, and Dean was crossing his fingers and praying to any deity that was listening for no chance of thunder. But knowing his luck, he’d get no such thing.

“Dean?” Cas called from inside. Dean jumped involuntarily at the sound, turning to see his boyfriend watching him from behind the screen door. Cas opened it and stepped outside to join him, cradling a cup of cocoa in his hands like his own personal heater. It was well into spring now, but Cas was adamant that cocoa was a drink to be had all year long, not just through winter. As evidenced now as Cas took a cautious sip and looked at the sky.

“Do you suppose there will be lightning?” Cas asked gently, knowing Dean’s disdain for thunder storms.

Dean grunted and bit his lip ring in frustration, a nervous habit he’d never gotten over. “Better not be. Otherwise I have a few words for the big man.”

“It’s nature Dean,” Cas sighed tiredly, but there was no judgment in his tone. “Thunder comes from when hot and cold rush together, like cold air over warm water creates fog. It’s the natural course of things.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Dean grumbled and linked his arm through Cas’s. “How are things inside?”

Cas hummed and pulled Dean back in the house. “Same as ever. You left your art equipment on the floor again.”

“Sorry Cas,” Dean mumbled as he walked further into the living room. Cas stayed near the kitchen, watching contentedly as Dean made his way around picking up the scattered art books and coloring tools. He mostly used them for flexing his creative genius, coming up with new ideas for his tattoo and piercings shop.

But when it came to his creative moods, he could get a bit messy sometimes. Dean wasn’t a typically chaotic person. If anything he was a neat freak. But he could forget to pick up after himself sometimes, and if it weren’t for Cas, he’d probably never remember to clean up.

Dean smiled at the thought as a deep rumble shook through the house. He felt the blood drain from his face. Cas noticed as well and set his cocoa mug down.

“Let me help you with that,” Cas spoke softly, as though trying not to spook him. Dean didn’t fight him as he took his supplies from his hands and set them on the coffee table. Cas pressed a hand to Dean’s shoulder and looked at him carefully.

“Would you like to watch a movie? We can turn up the volume as loud as you like?”

Dean nodded. The volume wouldn’t help anything. The thunder was just vibrations, the echoing boom from a sharp crack of lightning moving past the speed of sound. The house would shake either way. There was no escaping the turbulence. But Dean sometimes felt the television reassured Cas, helped him feel like he had some element of control. Dean could understand that, so he nodded and let Cas tug him up onto the couch.

Just as Cas grabbed a blanket and a movie for the two of them, Dean spotted a flash of lightning through the window. His fists tightened on the cushions beneath him, white knuckles screaming in protest to a mind unwilling to listen. Dean stared at the window and shivered as the thunder shook the windows.

The storm had to be right above them. It was _loud_. It was way too close. Dean felt claustrophobic under the weight of it.

A blanket descended on his shoulders and he pulled Cas close to himself, the man more of a security than the cloth around them. Cas let himself be manhandled and didn’t move until Dean was settled around him like an octopus, his legs hooking around Cas’s and his arms pulled tight across Cas’s chest under his arms. Cas said nothing and turned on the TV, patting Dean’s hands gently as the sound came on to meet them.

Dean tucked his chin over Cas’s shoulder, watching blindly at the dancing colors of the television screen. The volume was loud, too loud. But Dean felt his body relax significantly as the movie wore on.

The thunder continued to rock overhead. With every boom, Dean’s body tensed and curled tighter around Cas’s body. But Cas would hush him and rub his arms, sometimes kiss his cheek, and would turn the volume up a little louder.

Dean wasn’t sure how it happened. They started the movie with Dean holding Cas, practically devouring him in a tangle of limbs. But by the end of the hour Dean found himself in Cas’s laps, Cas carding his fingers through his red dyed hair and playing with the right earring. Both were calming, and Dean felt himself nodding off against his boyfriend’s chest.

The thunder was beginning to move away, but every once in a while a particularly loud boom would echo through and Dean would shuffle deeper into Cas’s arms. Cas would only hug him tighter and whisper a random question in his ear about the movie they were watching, and instantly Dean would be distracted again.

Sometimes Dean forgot how good he had it. His life was awesome between the shop, hanging out with family and Castiel, and even his part time hours at Singer Salvage. But it was the rare moments like these, when he or Cas were having a bad day, when a nightmare kept one of them up at night, or when a thunder storm rocked the evening, Dean was reminded of just how lucky he was. There weren’t many people in the world like Castiel. And Dean couldn’t be happier that he had Cas in his life, holding him and not judging him even when he was ridiculous or terrified out of his mind.

Cas tightened his arms around Dean through a difficult part of the movie, and Dean leaned his head back against Cas’s shoulder. The thunder was a distant rumble in the background, an afterthought in Dean’s mind.

Because when Cas held him like this, everything else faded into the background. Dean felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> and: destielblessed.tumblr.com


End file.
